1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a machine and related method for automatically loading a cassette into a security package. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine and method which brings a audiocassette and a security package from separate supplies of said cassettes and packages to a work station whereat the cassette is automatically loaded into the storage compartment of the security package and a lock plate automatically moved to a locked position to retain the cassette within the security package.
2. Background Information
In recent years, audiocassettes have become increasingly popular and outsell the heretofore LP record discs and 8-track audio tapes. The introduction of these cassettes into the audio market presented a problem to the retail sellers in that the cassettes, which are smaller than the heretofore used 8-track tapes and record discs, had to be displayed so that perspective purchasers could inspect the tape to determine the artist, songs etc. on the cassettes. This presented a security problem due to the extremely small size of the audiocassettes and ease of shoplifting.
Therefore, to reduce this shoplifting problem, the cassettes were placed in larger security packages of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,238, 4,865,190.
Although these security packages perform satisfactorily, they do require the retailer and usually the wholesaler, to place the cassettes into the storage compartment of the security package and then lock the security package in a locked position. Heretofore, this was accomplished manually by work personnel which increased the cost of the final distributed product, especially since these audio tapes are sold and packaged in the millions.
It is also desirable that such security packages be of the reusable type wherein the locked plate of the particular locking mechanism can be moved to an unlocked position by a manually operated key or the like.
There is no known machine or method for automatically loading cassettes into security packages of which we are aware which will move the cassettes and security packages from a supply of such cassettes and security packages to a load station wherein the cassette is automatically loaded into the security package and the package placed in a locked position and then discharged for subsequent packaging and shipment.